Dragonball: Final Strike Saga One: Hell's Army
by Mick Toms
Summary: Rewriting of GT... Two months after Goku accepts Uub as his apprentice, trouble brews in Other World and Hell. Powerful enemies from Goku's past unite under a new general. Can Goku and the others quell this insurrection before all Hell breaks loose?
1. Chapter 1: Goku's Apprentice

1

_**Dragonball: Final Strike**_

Saga one: Hell's Army

_By: Mick Toms_

Note from the author: I feel, as an anime watcher, storywriter, and all-around DBZ freak, it is my responsibility to correct the abomination known as Dragonball GT. If the series were actually written by the original creator, Akira Toriyama, I would not feel the need to intervene namely because of the fact that GT would not have sucked so much. If you are reading this and disagree with me on GT's horridness, I pity you. I will give the writers of GT some credit as they did come up with a few good ideas, namely the Dragonballs turning evil. However, with little to no increasing character development with certain key characters (Gohan and Trunks for instance), Goku being turned into a kid (WTF?), and the stupidity of the look and concept of Super Sayian 4 is, well, STUPID! Here is my take on the series, the way that (I hope) would make Akira Toriyama pleased. As you read this, try to forget GT. I have used a few things from GT, but not everything.

I used the Dragonball likenesses without permission and they are the copy written property of Akira Toriyama. This fan-fic is to be distributed freely and not sold for ANY profit. This fan-fic contains detailed violence, some coarse language, and (maybe) some mild sensuality and is therefore not suitable for anyone under the age of 16. I write for the enjoyment of writing, not for anyone else. If you don't like what I write, then you have every right to kiss my ass.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter one:**

**Goku's Apprentice**

HII-YAH! An arm deflected a punch to the face as a roundhouse kick took aim for his neck. It's a move he has seen so many times before. He leaned back to dodge the kick, jabbed his opponent in the gut with his left fist then, with lightning-like reflexes, moved behind him and hammered him down to the ground with a double hammerfist. Unfazed, his opponent curled into a ball and spun to the ground landing on his feet and immediately bounded his way back upwards, both hands at his right side.

"KI CANNON!" and in a violent burst of energy unleashes a fierce blast. Goku didn't even bother moving or opening his eyes. He lifted his hand and batted the energy blast away as if it were a beach ball. Uub saw his opportunity and teleported above Goku and attempted to kick him down towards the ground. But Goku saw Uub's plan, dodged the kick and grabbed Uub's leg and spin tossed him into a nearby butte, leveling it.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Goku gathered his energy as he prepared his favorite and most deadly attack, the Kamehameha wave. He knew Uub wasn't where he tossed him, so Goku tried to sense where he was. ABOVE! Goku looked up to see his apprentice with his hands at his side as well and at the same time unleashed their attacks.

"HAAAA!"

"KI CANNON!"

The two beams met in the middle, sending shockwaves of destruction everywhere. The heavens trembled as over-passing clouds dissipated into nothingness. Goku smirked, "Hmm… so it's a struggle you want? Heh, FINE BY ME!" Goku pushed more power into his beam.

"I will not give up so easily teacher!" Remarked Uub, pushing in an equal amount of power into his own beam.

"Ha, you've learned a lot Uub."

"I learned from the best." Uub could feel his power failing. Sweat poured down his face, but Goku didn't even show one bit of fatigue. In fact, Goku wasn't even fighting as a Super Sayian. The young warrior still would not give in. Giving the last bit of energy he had, he managed to overpower Goku's Kamehameha. Goku took the direct hit and rocketed toward the earth leaving a large crater in the ground. Uub put his hands on his knees and bent over trying to catch his breath. "I did it. I DID IT!"

"Yep, you sure did." Uub stopped his victory dance short and froze in place. The voice came from beside him. He slowly turned his head to see his teacher, still without a scratch, dusting himself off. "You managed to overtake my Kamehameha, I'm impressed. But you left yourself wide open for a counterattack." And without any warning knocked Uub in the face with his right elbow, then took his left knee to his gut. Uub coughed up blood. His vision got blurry. The next thing he felt was his teacher kicking him in the back, sending him down towards the ground. He fell limp, not able to recover from the devastating blows. He landed in the same spot that Goku fell, only leaving a bigger indention.

Uub managed to push some of the boulders off of him and collapsed on his back, looking up towards the sky. "The sun sure is bright today… man, Goku must have hit me really hard in the head, I see two suns, wait four, seven… oh, crap." He tried to move but was met with a barrage of ki blasts, 36 to be exact. They were light blasts but did enough damage to leave Uub's left arm completely useless. Goku descended from his heavenly firing position and landed right next to Uub inside the crater.

"Give up yet?" said Goku, looking down at his disabled pupil with his arms crossed.

Uub rose slowly from his position, holding his arm. Blood poured down his face, but his eyes told a different story. "I will never give up. I don't care if you are toying with me, I will not allow you to win! I have to be strong enough to protect my village, AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU!" Uub lunged forward and punched at Goku with his good arm, but his fist was caught by Goku's right hand. Goku then twisted Uub's arm, giving an initial joint displacement then pivoted himself on his right leg and came down with his left, knocking Uub on the upper part of his spine, breaking his arm and planting his face into the ground.

"So, you mean to tell me that even though you are clearly out-classed, outmatched and out-powered, you still defy me!" commanded Goku with his leg pinning Uub to the ground.

"I… don't care…if…you are… a million times stronger… than… me. You will not win." Winced Uub as he fought back the urge to scream in pain.

"Good," Goku let go of Uub's arm and removed his leg, "you pass." Goku leaned down and turned Uub over and held his head in his left hand. He took something out of a pouch with his right hand. "Here eat this."

"A senzu bean? I thought you said you were out." Inquired Uub as he chewed and swallowed the mystical healing plant.

"How else was I able to get you to fight the way you did? I needed to see what you were now capable of, and I must say I am very impressed."

"How can you say that?" Uub rose up and dusted his clothes off, all his broken bones and wounds completely healed. "No matter what I threw at you, you came back with something stronger and faster, and you are not even fighting at your full potential! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"You're not..." said a voice coming from behind them. A green figure wearing purple clothing and matching white shoulder pads and turban descended from the sky with his arms crossed.

"Ah... Kamicolo! You made it!" said Goku in his usual joyful manner.

"Dammit Goku! I told you not to call me that!" Hissed Piccolo through his teeth as Goku laughed. "Anyways, I figured you might need a second opinion on your new pupil."

"Sure thing Piccolo. Fire away." Piccolo walked around Uub, giving him a lookover. Uub tried to remain calm, but couldn't help the sweat rolling down his face, clearly nervous.

"Hmm... forget him. He's a lost cause." Piccolo turned his back on Uub.

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on Piccolo! He might not be much now, but he has a lot of potential."

"Right... but potential is different from ability. He may be the reincarnation of Majin Buu, but he lacks the discipline necessary to be a successful fighter."

"You jerk! I've only been training two months, what do you expe-"

"I expect nothing but perfection! Why don't you just go crying back to your mommy, and quit wasting our time!" Growled Piccolo as he cut Uub off. Uub could feel his rage growing inside of him. He knew that if he were to get into a fight with Piccolo, he would not only be in serious trouble, he would most likely be dead in five seconds, but he could not just let Piccolo dishonor him like that. Then yet another voice came from above.

"Ha ha ha! Boy, this speech sounds familiar." A figure in an orange gee much like Goku's dropped in. "Didn't you give this same speech to me when I was about five, Piccolo?"

"Gohan!" Exlaimed Goku, "Glad you could make it."

"Sorry I'm late, I had to drop off Pan at Mr. Satan's house."

"Has she reached the point where she realizes that she can whip the crap out of him yet?" asked Goku.

"Not yet, she's still very young. A very big man equals a very strong man in her mind… I'd give her a couple of more weeks." The two Sayians laughed.

"I know what you mean," Goku replied still laughing, "she might be the youngest Super Sayian to date!"

"Yeah, but Videl doesn't want her to get too powerful too quickly and quite frankly, neither do I! So, what did I miss?"

"A sorry excuse of a fight from Goku's little prodigy." Scorned Piccolo. Uub hung his head in shame as tears welded up. Gohan walk next to him put his hand on Uub's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Piccolo, Uub. It's just his way of showing he cares." Piccolo turned his head and snorted. "He just wants you to keep pushing yourself forward."

Uub sniffed. "But I have been training hard. I'm just a kid!"

Gohan walked over to Goku. "Dad, can I talk to you and Piccolo for a minute?" The two warriors followed Gohan away from Uub to have a private discussion. "So, exactly how strong has he become?"

"Not very," replied Goku, "about as strong as Frieza at full power."

"That's not too bad at all for a human kid, that is about around where I was at his age."

"But he is still too weak." interjected Piccolo.

"So what? Just because he is Buu's reincarnation he should be all powerful?"

"He lacks discipline." Hissed Piccolo.

"And so did I! But you didn't give up on me." Piccolo turned his head away from Gohan. Gohan was right and he knew it. "Anyways, Father, don't you think you might be facing him with a challenge to big for him? I mean, I think you should get someone closer to his power level, but still strong enough to provide him with enough challenge."

"Why? What's wrong with fighting against me?" inquired Goku as he scratched his head.

"You've got to realize that he is not a Sayian, and he's not Buu, he's only human. He doesn't get stronger like us after every fight. He needs to build himself up. You don't want to kill him."

"A different opponent huh? Who do you have in mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know, "Not another DBZ fic!" but hey, this is just practice for what I have in store later on, don't like it, BITE ME! Now with that being said, I am open to critisims, just please, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Uub New Opponent

WOW! Sorry this took so long. I got caught up in the Holidays, transfering colleges, working on other projects and all that bull, but now I'm back. Kinoha, avidgokufan and Planet Jarret, thanks for the encouragment boost. I hope you enjoy this "long-awaited" second chapter. I know a lot doesn't exactly happen, but you cannot have a story without some storytelling! I'll try to update more often. At least sooner than six months!I promise later chapters will be more action driven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two:**

**Uub's New Opponent / Building Conspiracy **

"You want me to do WHAT!" the short statured Shaolin monk exclaimed.

"Please, Krillin? Just this once?" Pleaded Gohan as he stood in the doorway of Krillin's house.

"Ha, no way man! There is no way in hell I'm going to get myself killed fighting him! I quit fighting for a reason you know! I value life, and every time I fight with you guys, I somehow manage to get every single bone broken in my body with one blow, paralyzed, turned to stone, turned into candy and eaten, or even killed! And now you want me to fight with the reincarnation of one of the most powerful beings to ever exist?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Krillin sighed. "Look, Gohan. I would love to help you out. But the truth of the matter is I've been out of training for the past ten years. Uub wouldn't even have to try to beat the crap out of me."

"But Uub isn't the same as Majin Buu. He needs training to help unlock his potential as a fighter."

"Yeah, and it'd be my luck that it just happens to unlock right in my face." Krillin plopped down on his couch. His fourteen-year-old daughter Marron sat at the table in the next room listening to music and doing homework.

"It's not like it's a fight to the death Krillin, just some sparring matches, enough to get Uub's strength up. Father's not going to give up on Uub, but I think Piccolo's scorns are really starting to affect the poor kid. Although I wonder why he is being so hard on him in the first place."

Krillin ran his fingers through his slightly graying hair, deep in thought. "Can't you get your brother or Trunks to spar against him?"

"No. Trunks is too busy learning how to run Capsule Corp. and Goten is still too inexperienced to help train anyone. Besides, mother is keeping a strict leash on him with academics."

"Hmm… why does that sound familiar?" The two of them laughed. Krillin then got a serious look on his face again and sighed. "I'm becoming an old man now, Gohan. I've retired and packed up my gee." He looked over at Marron still hard at work on her schoolwork. "I just want to live a peaceful life with my family. No more monsters, no more fighting, and no more dying. I've experienced that more often than anyone has to. It is not that I am afraid to accept your offer, it's just a commitment I made to myself and my family."

"I understand Krillin." Gohan patted Krillin on the back and smiled. "I'll see if I can track down Tien and Choatzu. They might be able to help out."

"I'm sorry I am of no use to you. Anyways, compared to you guys, I'm just a pushover." Said Krillin as he got up from his couch and headed to the door with Gohan.

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Krillin. Besides, don't worry about it," Gohan heads out the front door, "Tell 18 I said hi." Then blasted off into the sky. Krillin waved at Gohan and then hung his head, staring at the ground.

"I remember a time when you would do anything to train with Goku and the others." Said a voice from behind. Krillin turned around and shut the door behind him. "Why don't you follow him?"

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." 18 placed her hands on her husband's shoulders. "You should go help them."

Krillin put his hand over 18's. "I just can't 18, not anymore."

"Why not?" 18 turned Krillin around and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it Krillin, this isn't like you."

"I've been fighting all my life 18. It's a dangerous occupation. I just don't want to worry you and Marron."

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Krillin sighed. "I've just got a bad feeling, that's all." He looked up into 18's blue eyes. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

"You've been having bad feelings for as long as I can remember, which for me isn't that long… he he he he." Said an older male voice coming from behind the bathroom door. FLUSH! The door opened to reveal Master Roshi with toilet paper on the bottom of his walking stick. "18 is right you know! You need to quit selling yourself short… er… don't think so small of your… er… you're better than that! I didn't train you all those years so you could just wallow in your own sorrow! Hey, that rhymed."

"Then why don't _you_ go then?" Scowled Krillin as he stared down his old martial arts master.

Roshi fixed his sunglasses, put his left arm behind back and hung his head. "I'm an old man Krillin. I just want to spend the rest of my days in the peace."

"You've been saying that for the past thirty years."

"That's not important right now! What matters is you get your ass in line and help Goku and the others!" He then picked up a dirty magazine and sat down on the couch.

"I told you all once before, I made a promise and I intend on keeping it. It doesn't matter if it is just a sparring match."

"You're just scared." Said a voice coming from the other room.

"Marron!" Exclaimed 18. Everyone looked in the kitchen to see Marron standing up with her headphones around her neck and her right hand on her hip.

"You just don't want to face it! All this time you say that you don't want to get us hurt, but in the end you only hurt yourself! You are one of the greatest fighters on this planet and you are just going to let your talents be thrown away?"

"That's enough, Marron!"

"No 18, she's right…" all eyes turned to the little man. A tear welded up in his eye. "S-she's right. I am afraid. Heh, I guess that is what dying three times can do to a guy." He held his fist clenched and slammed it into the wall, causing the entire wall to collapse and giving everyone in the house a view of the ocean. "But no more! I can't live my life knowing that there is more I can do and lives I can make an impact on for the better." He walked over to Marron, and gave her a hug, "Thanks honey."

"No problem, Daddy."

"Master Roshi." The old man looked up from his dirty magazine, seeming oblivious to the missing wall behind him, "Let's get my gee."

"Sorry Krillin, I used that to clean up a spill three weeks ago."

"YOU WHAT!"

"He he he… relax. I'm just kidding. It's in the closet upstairs, to the right."

Twenty minutes later Krillin came back down the stairs in his old gee and with a newly shaved head. "Lookin' good, Krillin!" gawked Master Roshi.

"Hmm… so that's what you look like with a shave head." remarked Marron, who returned to her studies with music blaring in her ears.

"Yeah, but it's a little tight. I guess I put on a few extra pounds." said Krillin, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"You still look good to me," remarked 18 as she circled her index finger on his head from behind him and kissing it, "so, ready to go?"

Krillin turned around and saw her in the outfit she wore when they first met years ago, "You don't think you are coming along do you?"

18 leaned down and whispered in his ear, "If I come along, tonight I'll make it worth your while." Krillin grinned from ear to ear, "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Well… alright. But no one-upping me!"

"I make no promises." The two of them headed towards the open wall to exit. "Roshi, could you keep an eye on Marron?"

"Wha-? Yeah sure." Not even lifting his head from his magazine.

"Marron, do you have your mace?" Marron lifts up a can of mace, "and the other one?" Marron then lifts up an actual mace. "Alright we're off!" The two powered up and blasted off into the sky. They didn't get very far when they ran into a familiar face.

"I knew you couldn't resist." said Gohan, with his arms crossed.

"Gohan!" the two exclaimed.

"Follow me, Dad is this way." And the three of them blasted off with blinding speed toward Goku and Uub.

Meanwhile, in the dark recesses of Other World, deep within Hell, several figures gather around in a secret meeting. The stench of brimstone and sulfur filled the air, but they didn't mind it, they had been used to it.

"Is it ready yet?" snarled one voice.

"It will be ready whenever it is ready! You cannot rush perfection!" snapped another.

"What of the other parts of the plan?" inquired a third voice.

"Everything is in place, we just wait for genius here to complete his part of the plan.

"I told you! It will be ready whenever it is rea-" the voice was abruptly cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted a fourth voice, "I have waited too long for this to have it blown up in my face by you imbeciles! We will show those damned monkeys what we can really do, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum dum du du du DUMMM! Bet you can't guess who the fourth voice is (sarcasm, it is a wonderful thing).


End file.
